


7 Days (or how over the course of a week Stiles realises he's probably bi)

by mariaco790



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Dick Pics, Fantasizing, Frottage, Humor, Lots of Dicks, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaker Scott, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaco790/pseuds/mariaco790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every evening at 12 o'clock Stiles receives a dick pic from a friend.  He really doesn't know why, but he thinks he might like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Monday**

Stiles was confused.  Like really confused.  He had just been climbing into bed when he got a text from Scott.  It was a picture.

 

A naked picture.

 

A naked picture with him _hard_.

 

Scott had taken a full body shot mirror selfie and sent it to his best friend.  And then, while Stiles was still processing, another picture came through.  This one a close up of his very erect dick.

 

Then came, ' _Enjoy! Xx_ '

 

Followed by, ' _And yes Stiles I meant to send it to you. Goodnight ;)._ '

 

Stiles could not think of any fathomable reason why Scott would send him nudes.  Okay, maybe when they were younger, but that was always of girls they found on the internet, and sent along for the other to have fun with.  But they never sent pictures of each other!

 

" _What the hell are you doing!?_ " He hammered out a response to Scott.

 

Five minutes later and there was still no reply.  He had a feeling there wouldn't be one at all.

Stiles examined the texts again. Scott had told him to enjoy and sent a winky face.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?  Was Scott expecting him to jerk off to the pictures?  Well, he was already hard.  But in his defense he always jerked off around this time of night!  His dick was probably just expecting attention.  And also, he was still only eighteen!  'Little Stiles' had an annoying habit of popping up at the most inappropriate of times.  So yeah, he was hard because of regular circumstances, not because of Scott.

Probably.

Ah hell. Screw it, he thought.  He pushed his pyjama pants and underwear down his thighs and pulled his shirt up a little to get better access to his dick.  He held it by the base to make it point straight up so he could look at it.  He grabbed his phone with his other hand and opened the pictures of Scott.

When they were growing they occasionally liked to compare their dicks.  Just whipping them out every few months to see who was progressing through puberty the best. That was it, no jerking off together or anything else. Just a literal dick measuring contest. But they hadn't done that in about two years. Things looked a little different down there now for both of them.

Stiles was pleased to note he was both longer and thicker. Both cut, and where Stiles was pink at the tip, Scott was a deep purple.  Scott dick curved off to the left and Stiles' angled upwards.  Both boys had an untamed bush at the base. Stiles thought Scott's cock was perfectly nice and suckable.

Wait, what?

Suckable?  Stiles didn't suck dicks.  He'd never really thought about sucking dicks.  Okay maybe once or twice when he was drunk.  But he was drunk!  It didn't count.  He certainly didn't picture Derek on top of him those times he jerked off.  Absolutely not.  

Ah fuck it, he thought.  He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and poured some of it over his dick.  

He was jerking off to his best friend.  His best friend had _wanted_ him to jerk off to him. Tomorrow was going to be hella awkward.  But that was tomorrow's problem.  Right now the only thing he cared about was how his dick felt when he rubbed it.  And how maybe Scott's dick felt if he rubbed it.

He came.

He came embarrassingly quickly.  

He cleaned up and tried to go to sleep, and tried to ignore the fact that he jerked off thinking of his bestie ...who was a guy.

He sighed into his pillow and thought he should probably delete those photos.

Probably.

****  
  


**Tuesday**

****  
  


Scott had feigned ignorance when Stiles confronted him.  Just smirked and said he didn't know what he was talking about. The rest of the day continued with Scott acting no differently than any other day.  Stiles felt like punching him.

Midnight.  His happy time.  Stiles had his dick out and was lazily stroking.  He was doing his best to think of that really hot chick at Starbucks with the huge tits, and definitely not of Scott and his stupidly pretty cock.

His phone buzzed.  Stiles froze.  No friggin way did Scott send him more pictures.

It was Danny. ' _My turn!_ ' Read the text.

His turn?  His turn for what?  

It buzzed again and two pictures appeared.  One a full naked body shot in a mirror, the other a close up of his dick.

Something was definitely going on.  Two friends sending him nudes, both similar shots (a mirror and a close up), both at midnight.  No way was this a coincidence.

' _Danny wtf!?!?_!' He sent.

No reply, of course.  

Stiles groaned.  What the hell was happening?  Why were his friends sending him these pictures?

' _My turn!_ '

His turn.  Danny had said it was _his_ turn.  Which meant he knew that Scott had sent pictures as well.  They were in cahoots!  Tomorrow he was totally getting them together and kicking their butts.

But for now, well, he was still hard and horny.  And he was curious to what Danny was packing. In a totally platonic way of course.

Okay, that was just unfair.  Danny was huge!  At least ten inches.  Ten inches with a slight downward curve.  The gays must love him, dude must get a fuckload of action with that monster.  Unlike Stiles, Danny was perfectly smooth, his pubes shaved off, which just made it look even bigger.

Between his rock hard abs, and his fucking huge cock, not to mention one of the smartest and most popular guys in school, Danny really did have it all.  

Stupid perfect Danny.

Stiles had never seen a dick that big outside of porn.  It fascinated him, he couldn't stop staring at it as he pumped his own cock.  He really wanted to see that one in person, see what it felt like, how much of it he could fit in his mouth.

Wait, what?

He came.

Two freaking nights in a row he wanked to a picture of a dick.  

What the hell was going on?

****  
  


**Wednesday**

Danny avoided him all day, and Scott still just smirked when Stiles asked him.  He actually did punch him then.

11.59.  He knew what was coming.  He wasn't jerking yet, but he had a feeling he would be soon.

His phone buzzed.  He buried his face in his pillow.  He really didn't want to look at it, but he knew he had to.  He could feel his dick stirring the second his phone vibrated.  It was getting too used to this.

Stiles reluctantly grabbed his phone, wondering what Scott or Danny sent him tonight. It was neither of them.

Isaac was apparently in on this too.

He didn't even _like_ Isaac all that much.

His dick thought otherwise and was erect in seconds. He ground his hips into the mattress to give it relief.

Isaac's was nice.  Not as memorable as Scott's or Danny's, but nice, Stiles couldn't fault it.  It was averaged sized, maybe a little longer than Scott's.  Nice shaped head.  Bush neatly trimmed.  Very nice dick.  A solid B.

Yes, apparently he was grading dicks now.

Stiles flipped around and pulled his pants and boxers down. He was going to get this over with quickly, go to sleep and pretend this never happened.

He stared at the phone as he wanked.  Isaac's dick was just nice, his balls looked amazing though.  Stiles had never even noticed the other guys' balls, but Isaac's were prominently displayed.  Stiles couldn't help but think what they would feel like in his hand, so he grabbed his own balls and gently massaged them, wondering if Isaac would like that.  

He kind of wanted to put them in his mouth.

Wait, what?

Stiles liked boobs and vaginas!  He wanted to put his mouth on Lydia's genitals, not Isaac's.  He tried picturing Lydia.  How she looked naked, how she tasted, how she sounded when Stiles brought her to orgasm with his mouth alone.

Well, that was still working for him, if his rapidly approaching orgasm was to go by.  He clearly still liked girls, but did he like boys now as well? He looked at Isaac's pictures again.

He came.

 

Well, that sort of answered that question.

****  
  


 

**Thursday**

 

Stiles didn't even try hunting down anyone at school, he knew he'd never get an answer anyway.  And he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to kill Scott anyway, he knew he was the ringleader of whatever they were doing.

Boys or girls.  Girls or boys.  Both?  He was so confused.  Clearly he liked the D.

He changed his routine that day.  As soon as he had gotten home, he stripped himself naked, loaded up some awesome lesbian porn and went to town on himself.  He had a nice leisurely wank, edging himself for over an hour to the hot girls eating each other out on screen. He really enjoyed it, and when he finally blew his load he knew he was done for the day.  He felt completely empty.

Or so he hoped.

Stupid Jackson and his stupid pornstar looks.

Jackson was thousands of miles away, how did he even know about this?  Stiles hadn't even seen Jackson in over a year. Any contact with him has been strictly limited to birthday messages on Facebook and the occasional insult.  He had no idea why Jackson was doing this as well.

Stiles studied the picture.  Where Isaac's dick was nice, and Danny's was huge, and Scott's was pretty,  Jackson's was fucking gorgeous. Perfectly shaped head with a nice flared ridge.  Clean shaven like Danny's.  Angled upwards like Stiles.  And looked nice and thick.

Honestly, by this point Stiles had given up trying to deny his burgeoning lust for men. He happily stroked himself to Jackson's pics.

His phone buzzed again. Jackson sent through a third picture.  Unlike the full body shots and close ups he'd been getting all week, Jackson had decided to include a picture of his ass.

And a very nice ass it was.

His cock twinged as he stared.  Jackson's ass looked incredible.  Perfectly sculpted.  Nice and tight.  Stiles wanted to bury his cock up there.

Wait, what?

This was Jackson.  He _hated_ Jackson.  He'd hated Jackson for as long as he could remember.

But damn that was a nice ass.  And combined with that gorgeous dick, that model-like torso and stupidly handsome face, Jackson would make a great pornstar.

He could just picture it.  Jackson on his knees as a guy who looked a lot like Stiles pounded into him from behind.  Reaching an arm around and jacking his dick, hearing his screams they both came.  Jackson over his hand, and the Stiles doppelganger emptying his load inside Jackson.

Stiles came with a choked cry.  His best orgasm of the week, easily.  Better than the lesbian one earlier in the day.

It was pretty clear now.  Stiles wanted cock.

****  
  


 

**Friday**

 

Scott had let something slip.  Not much, all he said was that it is for one week only.  Never said why or who else he'd gotten to do it.  Stiles kicked him.

That evening he hadn't even bothered to change into his usual sleep clothes.  He just lay on top of bed in a pair of loose fitting boxers.  Ease of access and all that. He was ready to indulge in his assisted fantasies and he didn't care anymore.

Midnight. The phone buzzed.  Stiles almost dropped it when he saw who was on his screen.

Stiles would be the first to admit that he was pretty messed up.  He was not the nice one.  That was Scott.  Stiles had suggested killing Jackson when he was going through his Teenage Mutant Ninja Lizard phase.  Stiles threatened to straight up torture Aiden once.  And Stiles really looked forward to the day when he could tie Peter Hale to an electric fence, and bash his skull in with his trusty baseball bat.

So yeah, his head could be really wrong at times, which is why he knew he really enjoyed these pictures.

The aforementioned Aiden was stark naked in the mirror pic, and standing beside him was his equally naked (and hard) identical twin brother.

Naked. Twins. Together.

Stiles was rock hard in an instant.  He scrolled down and whined a little when the second picture showed their identical dicks almost touching, tip to tip, with a thin strand of precum connecting them.

He could be a kinky motherfucker when he wanted.

Stiles was bashing one out furiously, boxers thrown across the room.  He once had a theory that identical twins doing the nasty wasn't so much incest as it was advanced masturbation. He hoped the twins agreed with that.  He couldn't help but imagine himself in between them. One of them in his mouth, the other in his ass.

Wait, what?

Stiles didn't do butt stuff.  At least not his own butt. But suddenly the thought of something up there seemed very appealing.  After all, lots of guys did it. People wouldn't do it if it didn't feel good. Right?

Stiles covered his fingers in lube.  He spread his legs and positioned his hips in a way that his ass would be easily accessible.  He looked at the photo of the twins again for courage.

Stiles gently pressed his index finger to his hole. His whole body shivered from the sensation.  He pushed it in.  It was very strange, he noted, not terribly uncomfortable, but strange.

Stiles spent a few minutes wiggling his finger around in there, trying to explore everything. He steeled his nerves and pressed in a second finger.  He gasped with a slight pain as he was stretched open, but continued on until both fingers were buried in there.

Stiles took stock for a second.  He was fingering himself.  He was actually fingering himself.

And he was liking it.

He grinned then set about scissoring his fingers in there, moaning and panting quietly.  He stroked himself to hardness again (he'd abandoned it to focus on his ass). He felt amazing.  He was totally doing this more often.  

His fingers crooked and turned and moved everywhere until they brushed a certain spot, and Stiles was suddenly seeing stars.  He brushed it again and his whole body started shaking violently.  The third time he stroked it he came so hard that his jizzed reached his face.

Oh yeah, he was definitely doing that more often.

****  
  


 

**Saturday**

****  
  


 

11.56.  He unfortunately was not fully naked yet, and his dick was starting to realise what time it was.  His father was wondering why the hell he was a) in the house before curfew, and b) going to bed at this time on a Saturday night.

11.57.  Stiles said he wasn't feeling so good. And was desperately trying to get his father to leave his room before he popped a full chub.

11.58.  His dad was worried, said he'd bring him some soup and toast, maybe some warm milk. Stiles was saying he was just tired and was trying to push him out the door.

11.59.  Stiles was definitely tenting through his boxers now and silently praying that his Dad wouldn't notice and _just leave_. John finally left the room, giving Stiles a fatherly kiss on the head.

Midnight. His phone buzzed as he closed the door.

Stupid dads.

He waited, listening by the door until he heard his father's footsteps walk down the hall.  He was finally safe.  He looked down.  He'd been at full mast for the last minute and a half, the tip of his dick starting to poke through the flap in his boxers.  He really, really hoped his dad hadn't noticed.  He did not want that conversation.

Stiles walked over to the bed and collapsed on it.  He grabbed his phone to see who he was getting tonight.

No.

Not him.

Fuck him.

Fuck him so hard.

Stiles groaned.  It just wasn't fair.  He stared at the pictures and then cursed his teenage hormones and rock hard dick.  This was going to be painful.

Fucking Peter Hale.

Stiles had never hated anyone more in his life than he hated Peter Hale.  Anytime he had to spend more than a few minutes with him his mind started coming up with new and inventive ways to murder him.  

Okay, yes, he was sort of hot. If you were into morally corrupt psychopaths.  

Wait? When did he start calling guys hot?

They called him 'Creepy Pete' for a reason.  A nickname which was clearly well earned. He was a grown ass man, what the hell was he doing sending nudes to barely legal teenager!  And why would Scott get him involved in this? _Everybody_ hated Peter.  

Stiles was still hard as he looked at the picture.  He knew he wasn't getting out of this one.  He'd have to quickly indulge this fantasy and then drink a bottle of bleach.

Yes, Peter was a very attractive man, with a very nice uncut dick.  A fully grown, adult, uncut dick. But it was attached to a thoroughly detestable human being/werewolf/whatever.  

Stiles shucked his underwear down his legs.  He lubed up his dick and started stroking.  

Sex with Peter would be weird.  Not just cos he was older, but because they didn't like each other. It would be like hate-sex.  They'd fuck each other senseless, not caring how the other one felt. No pretence, no 'are you okay?'s. Just a good pounding, and then they'd split, only to do it again in a few weeks.

It sounded hot.  Really hot.

See? Kinky motherfucker.

Stiles let go of his cock and brought his hand up to his chest.  He pinched his nipples.  He figured Peter would like that as he was doing it in the photo.  He tweaked it gently, until it hardened, then pinched it again. It was nice, but it wasn't really doing anything.  But Peter must like it.

And now he was picturing himself with his mouth on Peter's nipples as he bounced on his lap.  Hearing him scream as Stiles clenched his ass around his dick and tongued every part of his chest that he could.

He came.

 

He rubbed his spunk all over his chest. He just knew that if Peter was there he would lick it all up.

Except he was alone.  And now covered in his own jizz.  He groaned.  He'd have to take a shower now.

Stupid Peter Hale and his stupid kinky hate sex.

****  
  


 

**Sunday**

 

11.45.  Stiles was already ass naked and waiting.  One hand gently stroking his stomach, the other clenching the phone and waiting for it to go off. His dick lay soft over one of his thighs.

This was the last day.

Scott had said a week.  And he still didn't know why. He didn't know why all his friends (and some enemies) had been doing this.  But he was very glad they were.  Stiles had 6 great orgasms because of it and was learning some new things about himself.

There was only one person he wanted to see tonight.  Only one person there could really be.  Stiles counted off all the guys he really knows, there are only a few who haven't contributed yet.  Only one of them a serious contender.

Mr. Argent?  No way.  Attractive yes, but far too serious and upstanding to do this.  Coach Finstock?  Dear God no. Please no.  Wildly inappropriate.  His father?  No, no, no.  Stiles did not need that image. Hell no!  Which just left one person.

Derek.

Derek is the one he's wanted to see most.  Stiles could not deny there had been a chemistry between them for years.  He'd thought about Derek in ways that supposedly heterosexual men do not think about other supposedly heterosexual men.

Now however, he had realised that he was not a heterosexual man. Six days of lust filled fantasies of other men had him to one conclusion.

Stiles was bisexual.  

He very much still found women attractive and wanted to sleep with them.  But now he definitely found men attractive and wanted to sleep with them also.

 

He was okay with that.

Midnight.  Stiles unlocked his phone in anticipation.  His cock started to stir.

12.05.  Nothing yet. Stiles was feeling a little annoyed.

12.10.  Scott had promised him a full week.  Where the hell was Derek's cock?

12.15.  Hell, right now he even settle for Greenberg.  He just wants something!

12.30.  The phone lay abandoned on the night stand.  Stiles had put his boxers back on and climbed under the covers.  An angry sleep was coming.

1AM.  Stiles was woken by a rustling outside.  He grabbed his bat from beside the bed.  He crept over to the window, ready to strike if someone tried to break in. He saw a face.

It was Derek.

Derek was trying to get into his room.  Stiles dropped the bat and opened the window.  He had no idea why Derek was at his house at this time of the morning.

Derek crawled in and stood up, quirking an eyebrow at Stiles.  

Stiles realised he was still in just his underwear. His Pokemon underwear. And Derek was judging him!  Unbelievable.  The man broke into his house in the middle of the night and is questioning his night time sartorial choices?  Fuck Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

Derek didn't answer, and instead sat down on Stiles bed.

"I asked you a question." He said again.

Derek looked down to the floor. "Is your dad home?"

Stiles studied him curiously.  He was acting very strange,  shyly even.

"He's on the night shift, won't be home til morning."

Derek nodded, but didn't say anything. Stiles considered beating him with his bat if he didn't start acting normally.

"Derek, why are you here?" Stiles asked again.

"Did you get all those photos?"

So Derek did know about them. But why was he here asking him about them?

"Yes." Stiles answered.  

"What did you think?" Derek still wasn't looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

Derek sighed and closed his eyes.  "Did you like them?"

Stiles went blank.  Why did Derek care if he liked them? It was none of Derek's business really.  Why did he come all the way here to find that out?

Stiles had a theory.

"Yeah," he said, then added, "they were hot."

He caught it immediately. Derek's eyes opening a little wider than normal, a forming for a brief second.

He continued, "Very hot actually. Can't believe what I was missing."

There it was again.  Derek smiling, but only for a second.

Derek started rubbing his hands on the mattress, still keeping his eyes locked on the floor.  He looked very uncomfortable.

"I uh, I need to ask you a question." Derek began awkwardly. "And you have every right not to answer and throw me out of here. But I still have to ask it."

Stiles smirked.  He knew what was coming, and answered before Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm into dudes."

Derek finally looked at him.  Not really looked actually, more liked stared.  Staring straight into Stiles eyes.  Stiles was figuring out why. Nearly three years they'd been dancing around each other. Constant glances and a tension between them that could be cut with a knife.  Stiles hadn't known it then, but he knew it now.  He liked Derek. And judging by the expression on his face, Derek liked him too.

But Stiles was a man now.  A man who liked other men.  As did Derek apparently. Stiles couldn't help but wonder if this was Scott's plan all along. To get him to realise he liked dudes, and wanted to jump Derek. He was totally killing him tomorrow.

Stiles walked over to the bed and sat down beside Derek.  He reached a hand out and pulled Derek's face closer to his. He caught his eye again.  He was totally about to kiss a dude.  

And he couldn't wait.

He crashed his lips to Derek's.  Derek opened his mouth to give Stiles tongue access. Stiles could feel Derek's tongue on his, could explore every part of his mouth. Could taste him. Minty fresh mouthwash, and something that he couldn't put his finger on.  Stiles could feel Derek's stubble on his own soft skin. It was amazing, and was sending all sorts of great messages to his happy place.

Derek's hands had moved from his lap and were feeling every part of Stiles flesh they could.  When one of them accidentally bumped his erection he broke the kiss. He looked down to Stiles' waist to see his dick pointing north.

Derek quirked an eyebrow again.  He was judging him again!  The bastard. He was half naked and making out with the hottest guy on the planet. Of course he was hard.  But he wanted to wipe that smug look off his face.  He reached a hand to Derek's lap and started groping through Derek's jeans.  And yup, sure enough, there it was. Derek was just as hard as he was, his just wasn't as prominently displayed.

That needed changing.

Stiles pulled his leather jacket off and tossed it across the room.  Derek pulled his white T-shirt over his head, and Stiles couldn't help but gape in awe at Derek's muscles.  He'd seen them before obviously.  But not like this.  

Now he was allowed to touch.

He let his hands run wild over Derek's chest, tracing every ab, feeling the light sprinkling of fur.  He preferred it when Derek didn't shave it.  

Derek pulled his hands off and stood up. Stiles was worried that they'd gone too far until Derek started to remove his jeans and shoes.  Within seconds, he was down to his underwear as well.  He went to take them off as well, but stopped.

"Please," Stiles practically begged, "you're the only one I haven't seen this week."

Derek smirked at him and pulled his boxer briefs down and all other thoughts of dicks left his mind

Because it didn't matter how big Danny's was, or how thick Jackson's was, or even how good the twin's looked together.  Derek's dick was the dick for him.  It was just ...perfect.  Long, maybe eight inches, nice and straight, good girth to it.  His pubes neatly trimmed, but not shaved completely. And uncut, the pink head of his dick just peeking at him from under Derek's foreskin.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Not yet.  Your turn."

Stiles stood up, facing him.  He dropped his own boxers and kicked them to the side.  Derek's eyes were hooked on it, smiling his approval.  Stiles kissed him again.

Stiles then sunk to his knees. He looked up to Derek, a pleading look in his eye. Derek just nodded his approval, and Stiles was finally able to touch him.

He wrapped a hand around it and pulled the skin back, marvelling at the way his foreskin glided across his swollen head. He did it again, then again.  He could hear Derek gently moaning above him.

He pulled the skin back tight,  then reached out his tongue and licked his exposed tip. Derek's hipped jerked and he moaned louder.  Stiles took that to be good sign, and wrapped his mouth around Derek's head.

He couldn't go down too far, it was his first time after all, but Derek seemed to enjoy it just fine. Stiles had his hand around the parts he couldn't reach with his mouth, stroking gently.  Every part of Derek's cock was covered by Stiles in some way.  He'd even used his free hand to fondle Derek's balls.

Derek felt warm and heavy in his mouth.  He liked it.  He could taste the salty precum his dick was leaking, it aided his sucking.  He kept his mouth tight as he went down him, kept his tongue massaging the underside of his dick. Every now and again he keep his mouth at the top and let his tongue flick wildly over his head.

Derek was moaning heavily and lightly jerking his hips forward, but enough to really fuck Stiles' mouth.  Stiles greatly appreciated that. He still wasn't ready for that kind of action.  Maybe in a few weeks.

Stiles was painfully hard and leaking quite a bit, Derek must have sensed that as he pulled Stiles off his dick and pushed him back on to the bed. Stiles pushed himself onto his elbows to get a better view. Stiles mirrored Derek's own smirk, and then Derek was touching him.  Applying just the right amount of pressure as he stroked him.  Then he wrapped his mouth around Stiles' cock and went down.

Down, down, down. Stiles' head rolled back in pleasure.  

Derek could deepthroat.

Stiles almost creamed right there.  His dick was buried right down Derek's mouth.  Derek was applying perfect suction and Stiles was moaning a lot louder than Derek had been.  He was very pleased his father wasn't in the house.

Derek was sucking him.  Derek was sucking him very well.  Stiles could see his lips perfectly swollen and swallowing him down. Their eyes met.  It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.  He knew he wasn't going to last long.

A minute or two later he reluctantly pulled Derek off his dick.  He repositioned them both so that he was lying down with Derek on top of him, their cocks meeting in the middle.

Stiles really wanted to fuck, and get fucked by Derek.  But he was a realist.  If he got anywhere near Derek's ass he'd blow his load immediately.  And Derek couldn't fuck him just yet.  Stiles had only ever had a few fingers in there, and that was only a few days ago.  No way was he ready for a dick up there.

Stiles grabbed the lube from the nightstand, he poured generous amount on his hands, then slathered it over both their dicks.  Derek had his eyes locked on Stiles' the whole time.  

Their mouths met again, Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth as their hips moved in unison, cocks pressed together.  Stiles threw his arms around Derek's back in an attempt to pull him closer.

They were still kissing, tongues battling for dominance and eyes still locked together.  Stiles could feel the heat building, and building.  He broke the kiss and rolled his head back onto the pillow as he came.  His whole body shuddered as Derek continued to rub their cocks together.  He may have yelled Derek's name, he couldn't tell.

He was spent, but was still writhing, his body still hit by the aftershocks.  Derek was still rutting against him until he started crying out as well.  Stiles tried to hold him still as his body rocked through his orgasm.  He could feel Derek's warm jizz on his stomach and he swore he saw his eyes flash that brilliant blue and his fangs appear, until he stilled.

They lay there another minute, holding another and panting.  Derek messily kissed him, and then rolled off him.  

Stiles was a mess.  His dick and pubes were covered in lube and it seemed like his entire chest was covered in both their cum.  He couldn't help but giggle.

Derek just smiled at him.  Stiles grabbed the tissues from the bedside table and proceeded to wipe up the mess, then firing the soiled tissues towards the general vicinity of the wastebasket in the corner of the room.  He didn't care, he'd clean up properly in the morning.

Morning.  Derek wouldn't be able to stay long, his dad would be home in a few hours, and almost certainly wouldn't appreciate his son wrapped in the arms of a muscley werewolf.

Stiles giggled again and Derek pulled him into a cuddle, his front to Stiles back, arms draped over his chest, legs tangling together, his face in Stiles hair, breathing him in.  

Stiles had just had sex with a guy. Stiles was now _spooning_ with that guy.  7 days ago he was strictly a boob guy, and now he was Derek's dude.

He found he liked that.

Stiles sighed contentedly.  He was trying his best not to fall asleep.  He wanted to enjoy this closeness longer before he had to kick him out. He was failing badly.  He closed his eyes and smiled.

He was definitely kicking Scott's ass tomorrow.

****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little prequel

Scott was a hell of a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. Okay yeah, he couldn't tell you how to calculate the size of a circle. And he didn't read very many books. But he was smart, and he did know things. Like how he knew that his best friend wasn't as straight as he always said he was. 

"Your best friends sexuality has nothing to do with you." Danny said from his left.

"But he's my best friend. It has everything to do with me." Scott responded blankly, and wondering how Danny knew he'd brought him here to discuss Stiles.

Scott surveyed his assembled war council.

"War council? McCall, what the fuck are you talking about!?" Jackson's voice piped up over the Skype.

Huh, he'd been thinking out loud again. He really needed to stop doing that.

"I've brought you all here to discuss our dear friend and comrade-in-arms, Stiles. He needs our help." He said to the room.

"Dear friend? He hates me, and I hate him." Aiden said from across the table.

"I'm not fussed on him either." Issac chipped in.

"He wanted to kill me." Said Jackson.

Scott groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought. He'd brought Danny, Issac, the twins and Jackson (via Skype) to Derek's loft to get them to help Stiles. Derek was off in a corner sulking as usual, but Scott knew he was listening intently.

"Okay maybe you don't all like Stiles, but you all like me."

Jackson spoke up again. "I don't."

Scott groaned again. "There are people in this room who like other people in this room who like Stiles and me. And you're all sort of in my pack, so you have to listen to me and do what I say."

"I am not now, nor have I ever been, in your 'pack'."

Scott was going to leap through that screen and throttle Jackson in a minute. 

"Jackson...just...shut up, please." Scott said angrily to a smirking Jackson.

"Now, I know this might come as a shock to you all. But I'm pretty sure that Stiles likes dudes."

Silence.

"Like 'likes' dudes. You know, _sexually_."

Still more silence.

Isaac finally spoke up. "We know." 

"You do?" Scott asked. "How?"

"He seems obsessed about what gay men think about him." Danny answered.

"I've caught him staring at me quite a few times in the locker room." Responded Jackson, then added "Not that I can blame him."

"And he has made far too many jokes to us about twins doing 'it'." Ethan added.

Well, apparently Scott wasn't the only one who noticed. 

"Well the problem is, I don't think he knows it yet. And it is my duty as his bro to help him realise it as soon as possible. Like before he goes off to college in a few months."

"Why before?" Issac asked from his right.

Scott considered him. "Let's just say it's a bit time sensitive."

Scott glanced over to the corner of the room to where Derek was failing miserably to ignore them. Stiles and Derek had been eye-fucking each other for years. It was about time they actually started fucking.

Danny sighed beside him. "Can I just say, as the only gay guy in the room -"

"Hmm-hm." Ethan interrupted.

Danny continued. "As the only gay guy in the room, apart from my ex-boyfriend," he looked uneasily to Ethan, "and the only other person here who actually likes Stiles, that this is absolutely none of our business."

Scott had prepared for this. "I'm not saying we should 'out' him, or confront him about it, or in any way bring this to him before he's ready. Just give him a helpful nudge in the right direction is all."

Danny looked warily at him. "How?"

"Get naked for him." Scott said simply.

Scott swore all the guys in the room blinked in unison at him, comically.

After a beat, Jackson chimed in, "McCall, you are a fucking pervert, and I think I speak for all of us when I say, hell no."

"Not all at once, or in front him," Scott defended, "We'll just all take turns to send him hot naked pictures of ourselves."

"...I worry about you sometimes." Isaac said softly beside him.

"Look, it's simple. Each of us will be assigned a day, I'll take tomorrow. All we have to do is send him two pictures at exactly midnight, one a full body shot of us naked, the other a close up of our dicks, preferably hard."

Silence again.

"Danny you take Tuesday. Isaac, Wednesday. Jackson you can do Thursday, midnight our time, remember. Ethan and Aiden, you two can share Friday. I know that might be a little weird, but Stiles can be a little kinky, so it'll probably help more."

More silence, everybody just stared at Scott.

"Wonderful. Make it look good guys, and by Sunday Stiles be fully aware of what he wants." Scott glanced over to Derek again. The older wolf was clearly listening in and Scott could tell he was very interested. Good.

"Hold up, I don't actually remember agreeing to this." Jackson argued. 

Scott groaned petulantly, "Oh come on guys this is for Stiles, and me, and um ...someone else."

"Who?" Ethan asked.

"Not important." Scott said quickly, noticing that Derek was full on staring at him now. "Just do it, please?"

"What makes you think we'd even be comfortable exposing our bodies like that?" Said Jackson.

"Jackson, you're naked right now." Danny deadpanned.

"Hey, it's like twelve thirty in the morning here, I was just about to go to bed." Jackson defended. "And how can you tell I'm naked, you can't see below my waist on your monitor can you?" At this he readjusted his position to make sure his bottom half was out of sight.

"Because I know you sleep naked." Danny said.

The rest of the room looked at him curiously.

"We were best friends! We had sleepovers all the time!" Danny argued in his defence.

Aiden smirked at the computer, "You slept naked with your gay best friend?"

"Aren't you the guy who used to get naked with _his_ gay brother to turn into a super wolf?" Jackson snapped back. "Wasn't there some fisting involved?"

Aiden rose to his feet, his eyes starting to flash. "You want to go Lizardman? I may not be an alpha anymore but I can take you."

Jackson grinned at him. "What are you gonna do, swim across the Atlantic? God you're an idiot, what did Lydia see in you?"

Aiden nearly dove for the computer, only being held back by Ethan and Danny. 

"You leave her out of this!" He yelled.

"Guys!" Scott shouted. It may have been a bad idea putting those two together. "Calm down, we're getting off topic."

Aiden reluctantly returned to his seat, glaring at a still smirking Jackson.

"Okay, say we're okay with this. Won't it be weird sending those kinds of pictures to him, and knowing what he's planning on doing with them?" Jackson screwed up his face.

"Since when are you such a prune?" Scott said to the computer.

"Prude." Danny corrected.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Whatever. My point it, is that the pictures are only for Stiles to realise what he likes. Just some man-flesh to point him in the right direction." He flicked his eyes over to Derek again, who was staring out the window, lost in thought, about Stiles hopefully.

"It won't be weird, I promise." Scott finished.

"Okay, I'll do it, but only because it's you asking me." Isaac agreed.

Jackson made a whip-cracking sound at him causing Isaac to join Aiden in glaring at the screen.

Danny leaned back in his chair. "Ugh fine, I'm in too. Maybe it'll get him to stop asking me so many questions."

"If Danny's in, then I'm in." Jackson said, "He's the only one here I actually like."

Scott quirked an eyebrow at him. "What's the real reason?"

Jackson sighed, "Well, if he's focusing on me naked, then he's not focusing on Lydia naked."

"Dude, you really need to get over her." Danny said to his friend. 

Jackson shook his head, "Whatever, I'm going to bed now. Later dudes."

"Wait, Jackson, remember midnight and -" Scott quickly shot out.

"Yeah, yeah I got it, and a couple of hot pictures." 

"Night Jackson." Danny said.

"Night Danny." Jackson responded, then added. "Oh, and Aiden? Go fuck yourself."

Jackson disconnected before Aiden could reply.

Scott counted everyone who had agreed, the twins hadn't yet.

"You guys in?" He asked Aiden and Ethan.

Ethan glanced at his ex-boyfriend, obviously trying to work something out in his head.

"I guess so." He finally said, making eyes at Danny. 

"Me too." Aiden shrugged, "For that whole Lydia thing as well."

"Wonderful!" Scott clapped.

"Can we go now?" Asked Aiden.

"Uh yeah, don't think I need anything else. Thanks guys." 

The guys all got up and started to make their way out of the loft. Scott was thrilled, his plan was working. All he needed was Derek to figure out his own feelings for Stiles by Sunday, and then Stiles could have a full week of self-discovery, hopefully culminating in a night of hot, steamy sex with Derek.

He hadn't asked any of the guys to cover Saturday, because he knew Peter was eavesdropping on them from another room. He knew he'd want in as well. That dude was creepy as fuck, but Stiles really was a bit of a kinky motherfucker so he might like that. Whatever, Scott really didn't want to think about 'Creepy Pete' doing this, but it would help Stiles.

Scott smirked to himself, this time in a week Stiles and Derek would totally be together, and all because of him. They better thank him for this, and maybe name future babies after him. 

Scott was such a good bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my little story, I'd love to know what you thought about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the hell the idea for this came from. A second chapter may be added, I haven't decided yet. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
